Confession
by LadyLove92
Summary: Ron's hiding something? Harry doesn't know. Hermonie doesn't know. What's going on with him? This is slash and yes it does contain MPreg! Don't like don't read!RonDraco Mpreg!NOTE: THIS SOTRY IS OFFICALLY ON HOLD!
1. Reflection and Regret

**Author:** LadyLove92

**Title: **Confession

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Summery: **Confessions aren't always a good thing. So, what's Ron's confession?! Ron/Draco

**Warning:** This story does contain slash AND Mpreg! So if you don't like don't read!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Harry's POV: At the Dursley's**

As I was sitting in this dump the Dursley's call a bedroom, I reviewed the events of the previous year at Hogwarts. Both the good and the bad. We won the house cup. My best friend _nearly_ died. Dumbludore, the man that was like the grand father I never had _did_ die! I finally got a chance to date Ginny, my best friends little sister, and also the girl of my dreams. Had to break-up with her when I realized how serious the situation with the death eaters was.

While I lie on my bed reminiscing about Hogwarts. I started thinking about my friends. Hermonie is basically the same except her crush on Ron has been more obvious than ever. Ron however has been acting weird. One minute he's oblivious to the fact that Hermonie exist and next minute he's not only flirting with her but every girl that will give him the time of day. Not to mention he's been sick a lot lately too. He'll try to blame it on nerves about quiditch; but quiditch can make you throw-up; but so many times.

"HARRY!!! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Oh, great. Better go see what that old git wants. I haven't stop thinking about Ron throw something not right and hasn't been for a while and I'm going to find out what it is!

* * *

**Normal POV: At the Burrow**

"You have to tell them Ron!" Ginny said as she followed her brother to his attic bedroom.

"No! No I don't Gin!" Ron said. "and could you close my door…Thank you!"

"Why won't you tell them, Ron! What are you going to do wait until you have the baby to say 'Oh, sorry Harry, sorry Hermonie guess I forgot to mention I was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby!"

"Don't say his-"

"Oh, Ron stop it!" Ginny sat down on the bed with her brother. She rub circles on his back as Ron quietly began to cry. "Look Ron I know it still hurts what Dra- I mean what 'He' did to you but you can't just pretend your not having this baby, cause you are whether your willing to admit it or not you are pregnant and you will be a parent soon."

"Ginny, its not that I want to pretend my baby doesn't exist or anything like that."

"Then what is it Ron."

"Harry's my best mate. How do you think he's gonna react when I tell him I'm having one of his worst enemies baby. I'll tell you what I think he won't take it WELL!!"

"Look Ron, I understand why you don't want to tell Harry; but your gonna have to tell him eventually. You, him and Hermonie are gonna be roommates in a few weeks or did you forget that? Besides you said it yourself Harry's your best mate."

"Yeah, I guess your right; but that doesn't stop me from worrying though.''

"Ron, there's no need to worry Harry's your friend he'll understand. Now stop worrying and get some rest. The last thing we is for something to happen to my niece or nepheue because his mommy is stressing out over nothing. Ginny said the last bitin a baby voice.

"Night Ginny."

"Night Ron."

"Oh, and Ginny…"

"Yeah Ron."

"Don't call me mommy."

"Night Ron." That was the last thing Ginny said before she went to bed with thoughts of her older brother and his unborn child in mind.

**TBC… **

**A/N: **Well I think that's a good place to end this chapter. I know it's short but still tell me what you think good, bad, tell me in a review PLEASE!!!


	2. Aftershock

-1**Title: **Confession

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warning: **This story does contain slash and Mpreg! So if you don't like don't read!

**Summary: **Confessions aren't always a good thing so, what's Ron's confession?

**A/N: **I sorry it took me so long to update. My evil school has been handing out extra homework and making it nearly impossible to have time to write fan fiction. Isn't it just sad! I still haven't finish my homework! There were a few questions I'd like to answer. First I not good at spelling and grammar so don't expect that much of an improvement. Second, someone wanted to know what happen between Draco and Ron. I kind of have the story line of this fic written out in my head. The past between Draco and Ron will be explained in minor detail at the end and in my next fic, maybe? I'm not sure.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything if I did I'd make a lot of money instead of being broke like I am now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Aftershock**

_**Ron's P.O.V. **_

Oh no! What am I going to do, both Harry and Hermonie are going to here tomorrow and I've been having the worst case of morning sickness, I haven't been able to have my usual 3 course meal in a week. My head is killing, I feel like I just took a ride on the whomping the willow. And not to mention I've been going to the bath room every five minutes!

If it wasn't obvious something was up with me before then it'll definitely be obvious now. My mom is starting to notice, if she notice then I know Harry and Hermonie are going to notice too! Ginny says I should stop worrying, that I'm giving my baby and myself unnecessary stress. I swear sometimes she really does sound like Hermonie when she talks like that. I swear! Even though I-

"RON!!!" Ginny yelled.

"Yes Ginny". I tell you a few gray hairs and if she puts on a pound or two Ginny could be mom.

"Do you have a hearing problem!" No, wait she could be worst she could be Hermonie and mom. She's Hermommie!

"No, not since I've last checked." I love bugging her its just to easy!

"So why have I been calling you for last fifteen minutes?!" Okay now she kind of starting to get annoying.

"Don't get your panties in a twist I was just messing with you." I told her calmly. She's starting to really get annoying and she's doing nothing good for my headache. I feel… this pain in my stomach… its getting stronger!

"Why you! I can't STAND YOU sometimes! Your lucky your in your condition or I'd-"

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I can't take this! The pain is too much I think I'm going to die! I can feel my knees hit the floor and the tears well up in my eyes, The pain is starting to recede and everything is spinning. I feel Ginny take hold of my arm.

"Ron! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! I need to lay down. Ginny's guiding me over to the bed. "Your okay now right?"

"Yeah, I'm ok…now." I can practically feel my heart beating against my chest. I need to relax. 'Deep breaths Ron, take deep breaths' I keep telling myself that till I finally calm down.

"What is that? Is the baby okay?"

"I read this book back in school that even before a magical baby is fully formed, if it senses that its mother is over work itself it send it signs to let it know to relax. As for the baby, I think he's fine but I'm going to schedule an appointment at St. Mungo's just to be sure."

"You read a book!" I swear sometimes you'd think I was born into a family of comedians.

"Ha-ha your really funny!"

"Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?!"

"Yes! I'm fine Ginny, I just need to lay down for a little while."

_**Ginny's P.O.V. **_

I sit down on his bed and try to calm him down by rubbing his stomach. The minute I touch him I feel Ron's body tense up at my hand. He soon relaxes as I rub soothing circles onto his stomach. Its amazing you can actually feel how stressed he is just by touching him. No wonder the baby upset.

Ever since I found out about Ron being pregnant I've been having all of these different feelings, shock that my BROTHER is pregnant. Happy that I'm going to be an auntie; but I've also felt bad too. For Ron that is, he fell in love with the biggest bloody git on the planet. I never even knew Draco, Draco Malfoy could ever show love to anyone (let alone any other emotion) or even return the emotion. H e put all his trust in him just to be hurt and betrayed by him in the end. Not only did he betray him, he left Ron with a broken heart and a BABY!!!

I mean I know Ron may not act like it; but he gets pretty sensitive when it come to people he loves. He was depressed for days Hermonie would be to the Yule Ball with Krump. Not to mention that time in sixth year when I got to that huge fight with him in the hall way. Dean came to me a few hours later and said he saw him crying! I felt just plain old horrible, I tried to apologies; but he just ignored me. I felt especially bad after we were talking again that's when he told me he was pregnant.

After that we started talking more at first he wouldn't he wouldn't tell me who the father was. Then a few days later I found him sitting by the lake, just staring at it like he was in a trance or something. When I came closer I saw he was crying, I sat down next to him and started rubbing circles into his back. We sat in silence for a long time before any thing was said, before he finally told me the father of his child was none other than Draco Malfoy. Like I said before I was shocked; but mostly I was filled to the brim with hated toward the basterd! How could he do such a thing to my brother. When I told Ron my thoughts on this he said I should be mad at Draco, I have my own problems to worry about. I tried to tell him different but he wouldn't hear of it.

Every time I tried to bring up the subject Ron would either ignore me or tell me he's fine and leave him alone. But I know different I'm his sister after all. I hear him cry at night. I hear him cry out for Draco in his sleep.

It surprised me when I told him about me and Harry breaking up. Can you believe he honestly tried to compare my problems with his! He said my problems were far more worst than his because at least he knew he was never getting back together with Draco, me I'll never truly be able to move on cause I'll never know if he still has feelings for me there for never being able to truly let go. You should have seen my face when he finished I looked like I just caught Dean and Seamus making out ( which I have but that's a story for a another time). Anyway Ron's asleep now. Better let him rest. I think I might go fix him a snack for when he wakes-up.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

As Ginny reached the bottom of the steps she nearly screamed. She saw the last she expected. With suitcases and fancy coats stood her brothers Fred and George!

"Hi Ginny!" said Fred

"Where's Ron?" said George

**TBC…**

**A/N:** Well I think that's a good place to stop. I'm tried and I'm hungry so see ya! **READ & REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Double Trouble

**Title: **Confession

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **This story is slash if you haven't noticed by now.

**Summary: **Do I really need to write one?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything Ron would have been knocked-up ages ago and Harry and Ginny would still be together!

**A/N:** Would have had this posted sooner but fan fic beens having some issues! On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 3: _Double Trouble_**

_Ginny's P.O.V. _

"Oi, Ginny! Where's Ron?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, Gin where is he?" asked George, while he and Fred sat down at the Kitchen table.

"Oh, ah…he's up stairs sleeping."

"Sleeping in the middle of the day?" I don't like the way the twin are looking at me. It's like there planning something. I head over to the pantry to get some crackers for Ron when he wakes up. I also try to figure out what in the world would posses the twins to come home. If it was just to see Harry then wouldn't they wait another week or so? It could be just to see mum. Get a free home cooked meal out of the deal. Contrary to popular belief the twins have been known to burn actual food.

I decide to get some milk too. When I turn back around Fred and George are gone. I walk into the living room and there bags are gone too. I smell a rat! I tip-toe up the stairs trying my best not to make a sound, watching out for anything out of the ordinary. I stop at the top of the stairs. I thought I heard footsteps.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V._

"This is gonna be good." Fred whispered to his brother.

"Hope this stuff works." George replied to his twin as he pulled out a small potions bottle. He uncorked the bottle and held it up to Ron's nose as he breathed in. Ron started to moan in his sleep.

"Nooo……Don't leave…. come back!!!"

"It's working!" Said Fred.

"Yeah…should we wake him up? He looks like he gonna be sick." said George. Ron rustling around on his bed. His breathing was starting getting more ragged and his fore head was beading with sweat.

"Ok, Lets wake'em. Ron! Ron! Wake Up!" Fred said as he shake his younger brother's body.

"Please! Don't go…Help me…I need you!" Ron cried louder.

"Ron! Snap out of it!" George cried as he smacked him across the cheek. Ron instantly awoke with a fright yell. He began looking around at his surrounds trying to figure out what was going on when Ginny burst through the door calling his name.

"Ron you alright?!" asked Ginny while she seated herself on his bed. " I heard you scream! What did these idiots do to you!?"

"Were still in the room you know!" Fred interrupted

"Yeah, could you at least waited till we left until you insulted us you know!" said George grinning

"WHAT did you do to him!" asked Ginny heatedly.

"Nothing much really…" said Fred trying but failing miserably to suppress a grin.

" We were only trying to see if an item of ours worked." George said casually with a smile.

"YOU WERE TESTING ONE OF YOUR PRODUCTS ON ME!!!!!!!!!" said Ron red faced and angry.

"How could you!" said Ginny

" What's the big deal anyway…." said Fred

" You acting like we were trying to hurt you or something!" said George

" YOU COULD HAVE !!!!" yelled Ron.

" What are talking about!" said Fred.

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Ginny "Look Ron you lay down and get some more rest. Fred and George can I speak with you to in hall". Both Fred and George walked out into the hall and waited for Ginny to close the door.

"What gotten into him" Fred said

" Shhhhh! He can probably still hear you, you know." Said Ginny in a harsh whisper. Ginny waved her hand at the twins telling them to follow her. She guided them back to the living room and took a seat. " Now, what exactly did you do to him".

" All we were trying to do was test our new potion…"

" We call it _Night Shade_…"said George

" When someone get a whiff of this stuff while there asleep it give them instant nightmares!" continued Fred.

"Makes them see there worst fears!" said George.

" Ohhh! Now I see why he got so upset!" said Ginny with a frown on her face.

"Upset! What does he have to be upset about! It was just a harmless little prank. We've pulled pranks on him since he was a baby!" said George angrily.

"Look I know, its probably ……its complicated Okay!" said Ginny. It really hard to defend Ron when you can't tell them his secret.

"Whatever!" said the twins in unison. Some things up there gonna find out what it is.

* * *

_Ron's P.O.V_

What in the world did Fred and George do to me! It's bad enough I'm stressed out last thing I need was those two treating me like some test dummy. Who knows what could have happen to the baby. The only reason I didn't try to kill them is because they woke me up from my dream, correction nightmare! it's a shame because it started out so good.

_It was really bright…_

_I just had my baby… _

_It was beautiful…_

_I had a girl…_

_She had my eyes… _

_and Draco's face…_

_Harry and Hermoine were there. They were smiling. They wanted to hold her. My family was there too. Bill and Fluer, Fred and George, Ginny, mom and dad, even Charley was able to make it. There was something wrong though. Every one was looking at me and talking about the baby. But I wasn't holding her. I looked to my side and Draco was there holding our child. He kept telling me how amazing I was for giving him such a gift. He kissed my cheek._

_Then it all went wrong…_

_The bright aura that surrounded everything started turning black. My family disappeard. Harry and Hermoine were gone. It was just Draco, me, and our daugther. Next thing I know Draco has on his cloak and is taking our daughter. He walks away and doesn't even look back._

_I yell to him to come back…_

_I begged him to come back…_

_I wanted my daughter back…_

_I wanted my family back…_

_I wanted …_

_I needed…_

_Draco!_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I though about the dream. What if that really happened? What if Draco takes my baby away from me? What will I do? I don't think I can do this! I need help? I need to know that everything is going to be alright! I need Draco!!!

**TBC…**

**

* * *

****A/N: **And so the plot thickens! I give my deepest apologies to all of you that have been waiting ever so patently for me to update. I am very sorry that it took me so long to update. I've been caught up so long with school and other stuff I haven't had any time to update this story. I've also had a bit of writers block. All questions, comments, ideas, and general feed back is greatly appreciated. ;) R&R! See Ya! 


	4. Surprise!

-1**Title: **Confession

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning: **There is definitely slash and spelling mistakes.

**Summary: **Do I really need to write one?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything Draco wouldn't have turned to the dark side and Sirus and Dumbludor would be alive.

**A/N: **I know I'm making some crazy spelling mistakes please feel free to help me out. Especially with the names. Please try not to do too much damage when you try an kill me for not up-dating. I'd like to leave my mother with something to bury. I recently joined the fencing team and signed up for two math tutoring programs, and I'm in the process of try to become a volunteer EMS trainee. So I've been a little busy. Now that my excuses has been said…On with the Fic!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: _Surprise!_**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

It was a normal busy day at St. Mungo's hospital. Two red headed teens sat quietly in the waiting room outside the offices of the med witch Dr. D.S. Compton awaiting their appointment for a young Mr.Ronald Weasly. As the two sat down awaiting there appointment Ron was starting to show obvious signs of nerves by shifting in his chair every other minute and shaking his leg to the point were his sister Ginny thought it was going to fall off.

"Ron, I know this may seem like a stupid question; but are you okay?" Ginny asked .

"Its nothing really just nerves, every time I come here I get nervous." Ron replied

"What for? is a nice woman and a great doctor, I don't see what there is to be nervous about."

"I don't, Gin, know it's just that every time I'm around her I get this feel like she's hiding something. Like she knows something I don't."

"Ron, she a med witch she knows a lot of thing you don't. Your just being paranoid."

Ron was about to make a reply when a nursed dressed in an all white uniform and with her hair pulled back into a bun came up to the siblings with a clip board in her hand. is ready to see you now." The nurse said in a sweet tone. Ron stood up and took off his jacket and handed it to Ginny. The nurse then turned around and Ron followed her to the Dr. Compton's office.

Ron sat patiently in one of the two the over stuffed black leather chairs in the med-witch's office. His eyes roomed around the familiar surroundings of the dark mahogany walls lined with numerous amounts of framed certificates and marble plaques to the giant tropical looking leaf plant in the far right corner. His then settled on the messy desk overloaded with what seemed to be patients records.

As was looking around and the door opened and a thin woman with dark caramel colored skin and her hair pulled back into a messy bun, wearing an all white lab coat with a black skirt and white shirt and black shoes and black stockings, she also had on a pair of black rectangular glasses. The young woman took a seat in the big swirling chair on the opposite side of the desk of Ron.

"Mr.Weasly so nice to see you again." said with a smile.

"Nice to see you to doctor Compton." Ron said shyly.

"Now what brings you hear today? Your annual check-up isn't for another week and a half." said while checking her date book.

"I know its just that…well…I've been having these pains."

"What type of pains?"

"Very sharp pains in my stomach. I read in a book that it may be just stress and it's the babies way of telling me to relax; but I wanted to be sure so I came here."

"Well I'm glad you came to me. Sometimes it is just only stress; sometimes it isn't. In your case I'm not sure, your only seven weeks along with your pregnancy, which means the babies fetus is only five weeks old. The type of things your describing usually occurs in fetuses that are closer to their conception date."

"Oh…so then what's wrong with me?"

"I won't know until I check you out." Dr. Compton guided Ron over to door opposite to the exit of the office and opened. "Follow me." She said as she walked threw the door way into a room brightly light room. The walls painted a soft shade of sky blue and there was an examination table in the middle of the room. In the far right corner closest to the door was small clean desk where a lamp and a neat stack of paper sat.

Dr. Compton went over to the desk and open one the drawers to pull out a mint green paper apron. "Put this on. You can change behind that screen over there." She nodded in the direction of the screen in the back right corner of the room.

Ron took the paper apron from the med-witch and went behind the curtain to undress. As he slipped his close of his thoughts began to wonder. He thought of Ginny and how much she helped him. He thought about his mum and dad, and what there reaction will be when they find out about his pregnancy, and the look on his brothers faces when they find out. Wondered what Harry and Hermione would think out being godparents. And last he thought of…Draco. He though of how they could have had a life together and how they could have raised their child together. Watch him or her go off to Hogwarts for the first time and how-

"Ron are you alright?" Ron train of thought was broken by the concern voice of the med-witch waiting for him.

"I'm fine!" He said back as he pulled himself together. "I'll be out in a second." Ron pulled off what was left of the clothes he had on and put on the apron then step out from behind the changing screen.

"Drink this then lie down on the table" ordered Dr. Compton as she had him a cup. Ron did as he told and swallowed the potion given to him, then got on the table and laid himself gently down on the table. Dr. Compton walked over to the observation table and withdrew her wand. She muttered an incantation and light blue sparks shot out of her wand and onto Ron's stomach which soon after started to glow a dull blue. Dr. Compton said another spell and the tip of her wand now admitted a red light.

She began to slowly wave her wand around Ron's abdominal area. With a stern look on her face she muttered another incantation and her wand glowed brighter. She leaned closer to Ron's stomach to get a better view and began to wave her wand over it once again.

After a few more minutes of that she rose to her full height and murmured _Finite incantartim._ "Ron, I can't seem to find anything wrong with you."

"You can't?!" said Ron in shock.

"Sorry, but no." Said Dr. Compton as she began to pace back and forth. "And that's what bothering me." The med-witch stopped pacing and began to think of the thing that could be causing her patient pain. "Hmm… I think I've got it. Tell Ron what have you been eat lately."

"Nothing out of the ordinary, chicken, pork, all types of veggies. Though my eating habits have taken down to crackers and milk since the morning sickness started. I've barley been able to get threw an whole meal without tossing it back up."

"Has things been unusually stressful at home?" asked the med-witch as she headed over to the cupboard.

"Not really, except for the fact that my brothers are home who just so happen to think its funny to use my as a product test dummy. That plus think my parents are starting to get suspicious, oh and did I mention that my two best friends who happen to have no idea that I was on speaking terms with Draco let alone having his child are coming over. Nothing out of the usual." said Ron.

"Okay, from what you've told me about your eating habits and all this stress your under at home I think its not your baby so much as its your body."

"I'm not following." Said Ron with a confused look on his face.

"If you where a muggle all of this stress plus the lack of eating would cause you serious health problems and put both you and the baby at risk. Us magical folk don't have to worry about that getting to serious cause our magical energy makes up for the food we don't eat. But this only can happen sometimes. When your body is getting to the point that its so low on energy that you are at risk of get hurt it sends shocks of pain through out your nervous system, normally directed at your stomach or pelvic area." Dr. Compton handed Ron a bottle. " Take this twice a day in the morning when you wake-up and at night before you go to bed. This will stop those stomach pains and ease the morning sickness. So that means you have no excuse not to eat. Make sure you have three balanced meals and drink lots of fluids, try to walk around a bit so you can get some exercise and ,this ones is important, make sure you get plenty of bed rest."

Ron was so relived that nothing was wrong with the baby he want to kiss the med-witch. "Thank-you, thank-you so much!" He jumped of the table and hugged her.

Dr. Compton gave him a smile and hugged Ron back. She then stepped back straight out her clothes and left the room while Ron changed back into his clothes.

* * *

_**Ron's P.O.V.**_

I walked back into the waiting room felling like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. My baby is fine thank Merlin! I see Ginny sitting in the same chair she was in before I left. She has our jackets laid on her lap and in reading a copy of _Magical Parents Monthly_.

"Ginny" I say to get her attention. She looks up at me and puts the magazine down then hands me my coat.

"What happen, what she say?" Asked Ginny

"That the baby's fine. The pains weren't the baby's magic it was my own, and if I don't want to hurt myself or the baby I'll eat balanced meals, drink lots of fluids, walk around for exercise, get plenty of sleep, and take this potion twice a day." I explained while showing her the potion bottle.

We put our coats on and headed out the door. I don't think I've been this happy in a long time. Ever since me and Draco broke up all those happy moments seem to have all disappeared. Things that would normally have made me laugh till the sun went down, can now barley make the corners of my mouth twitch. I wonder will I ever get over it, you know, the break-up. I never though at the age of seventeen the only thing that can make me happy is the thought of my future son or daughter that _I_ am bearing and who's father happens to not only be a Death-Eater but an accessory to murder. I really know how to pick'em don't I?!

Me and Ginny reach the portkey the leads to the forest right outside the burrow. I get that stomach turning feeling of being sucked threw a straw and then I'm surrounded by a sea of green trees.

* * *

_**Dr. Compton P.O.V.**_

I went back to my chair and sighed. "I gotta stop taking these pregnancies cases." I'm absolutely serious. I love my job but between all theses stressed out parents I think I'm gonna need a med-witch. Take my patient who just left, him and his boyfriend are going to drive my insane.

My secretary Grace comes in my office. "Sara, your ten o'clock appointment's here." She moves to the side and a cloaked figure walks in past her and takes the vacant seat in front of my desk. I wave my hand to show Grace she can go, then sit up properly in my chair and face the hooded figure.

"So why did you call this meeting." I ask. I don't bother to try the announce in my voice.

"You know exactly why I'm here Sara." He says as he pulls off his cloak to reveal slicked platinum blond hair, pale cream colored skin, and the startling gray stormy eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"If you really want to know how he's doing than you would just go to Ron instead of making me breach doctor-patient confidentiality, Draco."

"You know what would happen if go there. _He_ might find out about me and Ron, or worst our baby. I'm already losing one family, Sara, I couldn't bear to lose this one, not when it's barely been started. Its better Ron hate me now than him be dead later." Draco just sat there for a couple of minutes with the look of a wounded puppy on his face. I can't stand it when he looks at me like this.

I used to baby-sit for the Malfoy's when I was a teen during the summer. Draco was such a sweet boy, mot innocent, but sweet none the less. He always knew how to work people into doing things he wanted them to do, he'd just give them this pout that made you feel so bad for him and ashamed of yourself for not jumping to at the opportunity to help him in the first place.

After awhile his father started encouraging Draco to be more like him. He taught that boy hate and tried as hard as he could to stomp on all the love Draco had in his heart. You could see Draco didn't like it, when he would smile and tell his father how excited he was to go out on business with him the smile never reached his eyes. I tried to save Draco, I really did. I told his mother, she was worried about how her little boy was changing, she should take Draco and leave. A house elf over heard and told Luscious and next thing I know I'm fired and banned from ever seeing Draco again.

The poor boy was heart broken. I told him he could owl me when ever he felt like. And he did. The owls came every day at first sometimes twice a day. That sent me so many letters he had to get two owls because the one he had was to exhausted to make all of those trips. When he started Hogwarts the owls didn't come as frequently, they lessen to about a owl every Sunday.

Through Draco tried to make me believe he was happy threw his letters I could tell he wasn't. Not completely. He never seemed to be the happy little boy I once knew. I starting to worry if I would ever hear that happy boy again, then he told me about Ron. When he told me he was dating Ron I was surprised to say the least. Not because he was dating a boy, I couldn't care dragon dung what the sex of his love was as long as he was happy, though his father is probably a different story. I was surprised at the way he sounded in his letters. He sounded happy, truly happy. I was stunned, I couldn't believe he was this happy I had to see it for myself.

I set it up so we could meet in the forest by Hogsmead. We couldn't risk being seen by someone who'd go and report back to his father. When I saw him eyes watered, I had never seen him so happy, it made me want to cry tears of joy, he finally found someone who could save him. We spent the whole time him describing every little detail of Ron. All of thing that made the boy smile to the things that made him laugh. I just listen in amazement as he talked about Ron and silently thanked him for finding Draco's heart and giving it back to him.

From Draco's description I who Ron was the minute he walked threw my doors and told me his name. I sent a owl to Draco's hideout immediately and told him the news and we've been having these meeting after everyone of Ron's appointments.

Draco finally snapped out of his trance. "So why was he here today? His next appointment wasn't scheduled for another week." He said with a serious face he used to make when he was little and trying not to cry.

"It was nothing to worry about he's just a little and needed to start eating better" I say in a calm voice.

"HE HASN'T BEEN EATING!!!! Does he realize what he could do to himself, to the baby?! What's the ma-"

"Did I say that he wasn't eating? No, I didn't. I said that he wasn't eating properly." I say in a calm voice. "Like most people expecting to give birth Ron is feeling the harshness of morning sickness and his diet was temporarily being reduced to saltine crackers and water. It began to upset his body witch was starting to effect the baby. Don't give me that look! I gave him some potion to calm down the pregnancy symptoms so calm down."

Draco settles down back into his chair. " I swear by the way you act, you'd think you were the one who was pregnant." Draco doesn't say anything he just looks at the floor. "Good Merlin, your not are you cause, I think _I'll _need a med-witch if I got both you and Ron as patients."

Draco looks at me with this blank stare then says. "Sorry, Sara, I didn't catch what you just said." Of course he didn't, why would he. Ever since the incident at Hogwarts him and Ron haven't even seen each other and he seems to have lost his heart again.

"If that's all, then I gotta go, I can't be gone to long or someone might notice." Come around to my side of the desk and gives me a tight hug, which I return with just as much force. Doesn't let go for a long time. "Bye Sara." He says as he lets go. He backs away a few steps and then appriates before I can even say good-bye back.

Sit back down at my desk and sigh. "Please, Draco, if anything you do be safe. Just be safe." I say to him even though I know he can't here me.

_**

* * *

**__**Ron's P.O.V**_

_At the Burrow_

Me, Ginny, sat at the kitchen table while mom was making lunch. Ginny making me drink tea until lunch is ready. She added some of the potion to it while mom wasn't looking so I could eat lunch once it was ready. She been watching me like a hawk since I got back from the doctor yesterday. Between then and now I think I've eaten most of the food in all of England.

Fred and George are sitting in the family room playing a game of exploding snap. There talking to each other in hush voices and glancing at me every few seconds turning when I look back at them. I wonders what up with them, I bet they there planning on how there going to test another one of there products out on me.

I'm staring down at my mug. I hear some knocking at the door. I can't see who it is through the kitchen window. I tell mom I'll get it and get up and go to the door.

When I open the door my eyes nearly pop out of my head. Hermoine wraps her arms around me and Harry smiles and waves at me. I can't take this, everything starts spinning I feel myself hit the floor and everything goes black.

**TBC… **

**

* * *

****A/N:** Well that's all for now. I stayed up past midnight and put all my best stuff into this chapter. I hope you like. I'll try harder to update faster but I'm not promising anything, maybe during the summer I'll have more time but I'm doing the best I can right now. Please review! They help fuel the fire of my inspiration. R&R!!! 


End file.
